The Convict In Me
by ilovemedia18
Summary: What if there was another person on that ship, a criminal even. What if it was a woman What if she was there BECAUSE of Riddick And what will happen when the ship goes down Will two people who hate each other come together or ghost wach other in the night
1. so this is how i got here

So here I am. Stuck in cryo sleep, unable to move. My mind is alive and wild though my body is chained in this glass prison. They say in cryo sleep the only thing left awake is the primal side, the wild side. So you can only imagine why I'm still awake. All my life I've been hunted and chased from one planet to another. Always on the run, always watching my back. Not only was every merc in the universe hunting me but one of the worlds most feared convicts was looking for me. Everything was fine till he caught up with me and took a cheap shot while I wasn't looking. Then the idiot went and got caught by a merc. So here we are. Two feared convicts stuck on a ship full of passengers. Each destination different from the rest. I knew where I was going. A slam. A nice triple max slam. All because I showed a little trust in someone.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_A small planet with a name I just can't pronounce. Perfect. It was filled with seemingly nice people. Everyone looked nice and friendly. Looks can be deceiving. I should know, I use it on others all the time. I wasn't a small girl, but I wasn't a big girl either. In the middle there. I was stronger than I looked that was for certain and if you crossed my path you'd find that out the hard way. My hair was black and ended just below my ears and my eyes bluer than the seas of the Earth. Women tend to hate me and men tend to get a little too close. Watch all and trust no one, that was my motto. I needed a place to stay at least just for the night. In the morning I was catching a transport out to the outer rim of the galaxy. Find a quiet planet with no one on it and stay there. Away from everything and everyone. I found a nice little place that said "OPEN" and walked in. _

"_Can I help you young lady?" I looked at the old man behind the counter. He had a cane and walked with a limp._

"_Yes, I'd like a room please."_

"_That'd be 15 credits." I handed him the credits and he went to get a key. He dropped it just before he was going to give it to me,_

"_Here let me." I bent down and my sleeve rise up just a little revealing my tattoo. A black tribal dragon that went from my wrist to my shoulder. The man noticed but made no action or showed any sign of knowing, but I could feel his heart beat quicken. My senses were keen and I knew he knew who I was. _

"_Will you be staying long?" _

_I thought about it. I decided to trust the old man. I mean he could hardly make it to the door let alone put up a fight, "No. I'm heading out tomorrow morning." He nodded._

"_Sleep well and have a good day." With that I went up to my room and removed my weapons and set them on the table. I looked in the old, dusty mirror. I was in my blood red pants and combat boots. My shirt was unique though, I had it specially made and I own more than one. It was primarily black with one sleeve on the left and no sleeve on the right. It also had a red dragon going up the right side. I put my gun beside my bed and my shiv under my pillow. Then I drifted off to sleep. When I woke the next morning I headed down stairs and was greeted by the old man._

"_Leaving so soon?"_

"_Yes, I must be on my way."_

"_I don't think so." That voice, I knew that voice. I went for my gun and whipped around only to take a blow to the gut before I could do anything. Dropping my gun. He kicked it away and I went for my shiv. He blocked my attack and then I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and fell to the ground. He stepped on my hand with the shiv and I let go. He picked me up and I saw the old man standing with his stick in the air. _

"_Riddick…" he smirked._

"_Miss me?" I spit at him. _

"_Thanks for the tip old man." He dropped a few hundred credits into his hand and took me away._

_END FLASH BACK._

Never trust anyone and always watch your back. My philosophy, my one rule, and I broke it.


	2. and this is why i hate you

Chp.2

I felt the ship jolt and I could hear rattling in the hold. The whole whip was shaking. Then I caught a break, the glass on my containment cell broke. I used the broken glass to cut my bonds. Idiot should've used chains. I pulled the bit out of my mouth and the blindfold off my eyes. I gave one look at the man beside me. I tapped on the glass because I knew he was awake,

"Shouldn't have tried to screw me over Riddick." I ran down the corridor. There were holes in the ship and I watched as the back half of the ship broke away and I could see the land behind me. Desert. Sand, sand, and more sand. That's what I saw. Then the ship hit the ground and skidded, I held onto whatever was close. When the ship stopped I ran. I wasn't sure where to though. I just needed to hide. I stuck close to the shadows as the passengers began to wake. They were talking. One, a boy, came closer to my hiding place and I pressed my back up against the wall. Or what I thought was the wall until I felt a hand come over my mouth and I felt an arm around my waist.

"So," the freak was right by my ear, "you want me to just ghost ya now? Or would you prefer I throw ya to the blue eyed devil?" He pulled me with him out of the shadows and out of the ship and to an enclave in the cliff. He let go of my mouth but not my waist,

"So now what? You gonna ghost me? Or are ya gonna just tie me up somewhere and use me for target practice for when you go after Johns?"

"Ouch, I'm hurt that you would even suggest such a thing." His lips trailed my neck up to my ear just barely touching my skin, "Maybe I didn't wanna kill ya-"

"Bull," He sent shudders up my back but I wouldn't show it, "You'd kill me in less than a heartbeat."

"You're right," He moved his lips from ear and his hand let go of my waist, "I can kill you whenever I want, but I think johns would like to have you alive instead." And before I could react he pushed me over the cliff and I landed flat on my back right in front of Johns.

"Hello Arainia." He took the butt of his gun and hit me in the head with it. When I woke again I was bound and gagged but my eyes uncovered. I tried to move my hands but found that I was bound by chains this time,

"Smart move Johns." I felt a presence behind me in the empty room, "I know you're there Riddick."

"Smart girl. You get better every time." I flung my head back busting him in the nose. I knew it wouldn't have really affected him but just to show my rebellion towards him.

"Buzz of Riddick." He came into view and leaned up against the wall.

"Girly you gonna be hear for a while. I don't see you breakin out of the chains anytime soon, unless of course you had help."

"Please Riddick, like whom? The same man who threw me into captivity twice. I don't think so."

"No, but maybe at a price he would." He came closer this time.

"Like what?"

He came even closer till he was right in front of me, "Like taking out Johns and getting off this planet. Ya see I think people trust you more than they trust me. Seeing how you're such a…sweet young woman. I'm sure you could win them over in no time."

"Yeah, let me do all your dirty work and you just take the first transport outta here? No thanks." He kissed me on the cheek and dropped the key to my chains just out of reach.

"Suit yourself." And he left. Great, there's the key and the only man who would free me I just let walk out. Nice going Arainia. Nice going.


	3. dumb kid, dumb Riddick, dumb me

For about half an hour I tried to get that key. No matter how far I stretched my body, I just couldn't reach it. Dang it Riddick. He knew just how far to put it. As I was stretched out I heard the voice.

"Having some trouble there?" I turned around to see a boy. Not much older than eleven or thirteen.

"Just a little. Would you like to help me?" It was a long shot but hey who knows I may get lucky. He smirked at me.

"What do I look like? A five year old? Johns would skin me if I did that."

I noticed something was different about this kid, I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Kid, why don't ya be nice and just give me the key?"

"Why?"

"Cuz if ya don't when ya back is turned she'd knife ya for not helping." We both turned our heads to see none other than Riddick.

"Shut up ya a-"

"Or what? You're locked up. And by the way it looks you ain't goin no where." He got closer till he was right in front of me.

"Hey kid, why don't ya go get Johns and turn this guy in hmm?" Riddick shot the kid a look and his face turned pale. He ran out the door without a word.

"Nice, you seem to have that effect on people Riddick," His hands found my sides as he made his way behind me. I could feel his lips on my neck as he talked,

"Ya know things didn't used to be this way…" I smirked to myself and with as much bitterness and venom as I could muster I spat back at him,

"Well who's fault is that? If you had just-" Then we heard it the scream. Riddick took off for the scream and of course, do to the chains, I stayed behind. I let out a huge sigh of relief. I didn't know if I could take him being that close…again.

I could see all the events playing out in my head. From the time we met to the time it ended. One silent bitter tear of remorse fell down my cheek. It was the one thing in my life that I actually cried for. My parents were killed by a mass murder, and I didn't cry. My sister and brother became mercs and killed by convict, and I didn't cry. I got ripped to shreds in a battle, went to three slams, and got sold to an emperor in New Mecca, and I didn't cry. But this one man…this cold, heartless person with no feelings made me cry. I didn't ball. I didn't scream. Just silent tears of regret and hurt for the past. I wonder if maybe…just maybe…if we could…Nah. He hates me. And I him. He may kiss me, he may hold me, but he doesn't love me. Not any more. But still….


	4. alone time and payback

Darkness and silence. These seem to go hand in hand. I sat there and waited for who know how long. It's been hours since Johns left. I hate that man. Anybody else would've been great but no. I get the blue eyed devil. The freak. If I had to pick between him and Riddick I'd let Riddick kill Johns then I'd kill Riddick. I laughed bitterly to myself. Yeah right. Like I'd actually kill Riddick. God I missed him. He wasn't always so cold. There was a time when he had some feeling, a heart, love. It died away though. A long, long time ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood there and watched over the edge as the sea rolled by. I smelled the salt in the air and felt the spray on my face. Two strong arms were wrapped around me holding me close. This was how my life was supposed to be. Sure he may not be the best man on the planet. I mean with his record he's not even on the bring home to meet your parents list, but I loved him. He was here for me. He never left my side. He saved me when I thought that I would surely die. Alone in a dark alley and unprotected. A small feeble girl who knew how to handle a gun and that was it. It all happened so fast. The mugging and then thinking I was going to be left half dead. Only to be rescued by a tall muscular man with bright shinning eyes. Gosh I loved those eyes. I felt calm when I looked into his eyes. I should be terrified; I mean the guy's huge! But he calmed me. I felt…safe. Ever since then Riddick and I have been together.

"Riddick?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you help me?"

"You were different."

"How?"

"You were strong maybe not physically but I saw ya with that gun and watched ya fight a few times. You don't have a lot of fear."

"Oh so you were stalking me huh?" He laughed and placed a kiss on my lips.

"No. Just scoping. Seeing what's out there" I smacked him on the arm before he pulled me into another kiss. Warm and passionate. Sweet yet fierce. His kiss matched no other. It was THE kiss of all kisses.

"I'll always be here for you Arainia. Always."

"Riddick you are such a-" Before I could finish I was cut off by a bloody curdling scream. "Riddick." What had he got himself into now. Ten minutes later they dragged him in. No goggles. They chained him up right in front of me.

"Oh thanks so now I gotta stare at this thing?" Johns smirked at me.

"Play nice now." And with that they left. I stared at him for a few seconds until he began to stir. All that pent up rage over took me and as soon as his eyes opened and he lifted his head I flung my foot as hard as I could into his face knocking him out cold. I felt tears tingle in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. Not while he was here.

"That's what ya get for turning me in Riddick."

"Ya know you kick harder than the last time we ran into each other." His head came up and that dumb smirk was on his face. I let out a huge sigh. This was gonna be a long trip.


	5. from love to hate

We sat there is silence not saying a word to each other. I had my eyes shut and I'd be damned if I was gonna open them and look at him. I knew he was watching me. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Ya know, ya can open your eyes. I'm not that scary." Gosh there went that deep voice of his that made my knees give. Oh shut up.

"You sure about that Riddick? Last time I thought you made a pretty good impression on the man in the bar."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Come on Riddick…" The man was being stubborn. "It's just a bar. I'm hungry and there's no where else we can go that's descent." He let out a huge sigh. _

"_Fine. But we do things my way. Got it." Our lips were close,_

"_Don't we always?" He smirked at me and went to kiss me,_

"_Ah ah," I pulled away, "not till I actually get to eat the food this time." _

"_Hey it wasn't my fault that that merc showed up just as we got our food." I raise an eyebrow in question at him. He laughed and pulled me into the bar,_

"_Alright, come on." It was crowded, and we pulled up a seat at a table. Riddick went to the bar to order food and I stayed at the table. I heard a whistle and my attention went to a tall dark haired man. He had piercing green eyes and smooth skin._

"_Hello there beautiful." A smile played at the corners of my lips. I knew Riddick was hearing all of this, "Tell me what's a pretty, young thing like you doing all alone in here?"_

"_Who said she was alone?" The man turned around to be faced by Riddick._

"_Who's this gorgeous? Your boyfriend?" The man was cocky and stupid._

"_You could say that…" Riddick cracked his knuckles _

"_Look big guy I-" Riddick's hadn was around his throat,_

"_Listen ya micro spec, she's MY girl, so unless you wanna be breathin through a straw I suggest ya keep ya mouth shut and stay away from my girl." By now I had my food and was eating it happily while I watched the show play out before me. They threw some words around and the guy ended up running out of the place only to come backa few minutes later with mercs._

"_And this is what happened last time and I didn't get my food." He grabbed my hand and I grabbed my food,_

"_Hey ya got ya food though didn't ya?" I smiled at him. I couldn't stay mad at him._

"If I remember, you sent the guy running, Riddick."

"Come on, one time." "So," My eyes snapped open. It was a woman. Fry? I think it was. "Where is he?" He didn't answer her. "Tell me about the sounds. You told them you heard something right before..." She waits for him to say something but I know Riddick. He doesn't say anything.

"Fine, don't talk to me." She tuned to leave.

"You mean the whispers?" Gosh here we go again. If only you knew how many times I've heard this speech.

"What whispers?" She seemed timid, afraid even.

"The ones tellin' me to go for the sweet spot, just to the left of the spine, fourth lumbar down. The abdominal aorta. What a gusher. Had a cup on his belt, so I used it to catch a little run-off. Metallic taste to it, human blood. Coppery. But if you cut it with peppermint schnapps, that goes away."

"Why not try scaring me with the truth?" If only she knew…

Riddick began to chuckle slightly.

"All you people are so scared of me and most days, I'd take that as a compliment, but it ain't me you gotta worry about now." She gets closer.

"Show me your eyes Riddick." Now I could feel something rise in me. An anger that began to build. What game was this girl playin at?

"You've got to come a lot closer than that." She did, "Closer" She got closer still until she was a foot away from him. I stopped breathing. What was he going to do? He lunged forward at her with is eyes wide open,

"Woah!!!! Where can I get eyes like that?!?" It was that kid, ah what's his name…a…Jack? Yeah Jack. Riddick smiled at him,

"Gotta kill a few people first."

"I can do that."

"Then ya gotta get yourself sent to a slam one where they tell you you'll never see the light of day again."

"Cool."

"LEAVE!!!!" Fry shouted at the kid and he frowned. "Leave."

"Let the kid stay if he wants. Let him hear what it's like to live on the run every day. The life of a convict. Of a murderer." Slowly he left and Riddick looked from me to Fry,

"Cute kid. Like I said, it ain't me ya gotta worry about." She left it at that and left.

"Did you."

"Kill Zeke. No."

"Well then…now I am scared. I mean what else could be worse than Richard B. Riddick." He gave me a smile, but it was a cold one. With a barely noticeable malice in his voice I heard him loud and clear,

"You."


	6. more love and a lot more hate

I stared at him. Me?!?!?!? What the heck did I do!?!?!? But then I heard it, more like smelled it.

"I'm sorry ya feel that way Riddick." Johns. The Meth head "cop".

"You're the only thing worse than what's out there." He came closer to me and grabbed my chin. He smiled at me. What the heck? I didn't say a word! If Riddick gets me ghosted by this freak I will come back from the dead and murder him.

"Pretty thing… isn't she Riddick." His lips moved closer to my face and I could feel his breath on my face. I could see Riddick tense. A small smirk played at my lips. Is somebody jealous? I decided to use this to my advantage. I wrapped my leg around Johns and kissed him. Johns was surprised but he kissed back and Riddick…well… I could see every single muscle in his body jolt and those eyes burned with anger. His hands went to my sides and that was as far as I would go. It was fun to screw with Riddick but gosh I'm kissin a meth head here. I pulled back and head butted him.

"What the heck was that for?!"

"You're a lousy kisser." He scowled at me and used the butt of his gun to hit me in the stomach.

"Who's laughin now sweet face?" and with that he left. Riddick stared at me. His body was relaxed but his eyes burned.

"Go ahead. Ask."

"Why?"

"Did I make you angry?"

He didn't say anything. I pulled a key out of my shoe and unlocked my cuffs. I strolled over to Riddick and got as close as I dared,

"Guess I did. Ya see Riddick, it's not so fun having someone toy with your emotions is it." My lips just barely grazed his and I turned and left,

"See ya 'round Riddick." I stopped just as the kid came out in front of me. My heart froze. Crap. Crap, crap, crap.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything. You're not as bad as they say are you?"

"Don't worry kid. I only kill if ya get in my way." That seemed to satisfy him.

"Well then, let me get out of your way." He side stepped and continued walking.

"What about him? What about Riddick?" I kept my back to him so he wouldn't see the pain that would be etched across it.

"The man got himself there. He can get himself out."

"But aren't you two together? Aren't you his-" I whipped around not caring if he saw,

"Don't you dare finish that sentence if you want to keep your tongue! There is no Riddick and I. There's only me. He doesn't go with me and I have nothing to do with him." I turned my back from him.

"Did he hurt you?" My breath caught in my throat.

"A long, long time ago kid. But I don't dwell on the past."

"So about him…"

"Let him rot in hell." I walked on.


	7. Hate and love baby

I didn't wanna see him, but no one else here would see me like him. They all view me as just a common criminal. They didn't know that I was once a normal person. Or that I had a life before this. This is just the outcome of a bad break up. He's the reason for everything. For all this crap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry." Tears welled up in my eyes.

"What?"

"I'm sorry but we can't be together any more."

"Why?" I was sobbing, Riddick wanted to break up with me.

"It's too dangerous and, well, lets face it. You're just too weak." I broke down.

"I can be strong. I can get there. Teach me. Teach me how to be like you." He shook his head.

"I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"I DON'T CARE!!!!!! I WANNA BE WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm sorry, but it's over." And he left me there to cry by myself. Hours later I finally stood.

"I'll show you Riddick." I was angry. I was gonna prove him wrong.

"You wait. I'll be just as cold and heartless as you."

"Nice Riddick. You got your wish. I'm just as cold, heartless, and unfeeling as you."

"You shouldn't." I jumped, "it doesn't look good on you." He pinned my hands to the wall and used his body to pin my torso and legs. He smirked at me. He didn't have his goggles on so I could see those shining orbs.

"You should be proud. I learned from the best." That struck a nerve with him.

"Well, normally I would be flattered, but as I said, 'It doesn't look good on you.'"

"Like you would know what would!" I spat back. He smirked at me and then he had the nerve to kiss me! And it wasn't just some peck on the lips either. It was a full blown kiss. A deep one from a long time ago. Then he let go.

"Now tell me that you don't miss me." He left. Pffff that was nothing. Didn't mean a thing. And boy if you believed that then you were dumber than good old johns. Dang the man really knew how to screw me up. I ran to a spot on the ship that was secluded and I knew no one would find. I slumped down to the floor and shut my eyes. This was gonna be one hell of a fight.


	8. so heres the deal

The man really knew how to tick me off. I sat there and stewed over my thoughts to the point where I didn't even hear or see Johns and Riddick till they were already in fornt of me.

"So, Riddick, you workin with Johns now?"

"I made him an offer. And I'll make the same one to you too." I stood there and thought about it. Well, if Riddick trusted the scum bag that much than I guess I can trust him just enough to hear him out.

"Go on." He smirked at me.

"I'm tired of chasing you two so, help us get out of here and I'll stop hunting you. I'll tell 'em you died on this planet." I looked at Riddick who I noticed didn't have any chains on or any thing.

"All right. But I swear you get in my way and I'll ghost ya quicker than anything. Got it?" He nodded.

"As you wish." I got up and followed Riddick and Johns out the door. Cold stares were thrown at us. These people didn't like us. Especially Riddick. Frankly I didn't care for them much either. We went looking for a settlement and it took a good long time till we got there. By then though I had come to realize just how thin the air was. I sat on my knees trying to catch my breath when a breather dropped in front of me. I looked up to see Jack smiling at me,

"I thought you could use some." I took a few deep breathes and then handed it back to the kid.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." I walked around and ended up following Riddick to a coring room. It was locked…from the inside? I pulled on the doors when I felt Riddick's breath on my neck. I shut my eyes tight and could feel his lips grazing my neck,

"Riddick I swear," I turned around just as Johns came around the corner,

"Hey, you two are missing the party." I walked around Riddick who pulled the cover off the machine above us to reveal a terrified looking Jack. Riddick smiled at him,

"You're missing the party." We met up with Fry in the "lab" or at least what was left of it. Apparently there was going to be an eclipse.

"What the dark? Are you all afraid of it? The empty nothingness of a black void that you can't see through."

"Have any of you seen my youngest boy?" We all looked around and then heard a scream we ran to the coring room and stopped outside.

"It's locked from the inside." My heart pumped and I felt a horrible pain in my stomach. Something was wrong. We broke through and searched the place, Riddick opened a door and creatures came swooping out. And the kid…well…he was dead.

"Like I said, it ain't me ya gotta worry about."


	9. This is hell

Jack was shaking. He was scared and he had every right to be. We were all going to die. It was only a matter of time, unless these… people… can fix this broken up piece of crap they call a ship.

"Are you scared?" I looked to Jack,

"No, I've given up being afraid." Riddick was in the room, I could feel him. "I've given up letting others protect me or help me. I look out for myself. No help. No rules. Just me and my rules." Jack just gave me a weak smile and left.

"Just like you, huh Riddick? Just you and your rules. Nothing else matters. No one else matters." He snapped, he grabbed my arm and pushed me up against the wall. He slid his goggles up so I could see his eyes,

"So what happens when the lights go out?...You can't see in the dark…and you're all alone… what then?" I hadn't thought about this. What was I going to do? Well I know what I wasn't going to do…

"Well I'm not gonna come to you for help." He got closer so our lips were just barely touching,

"You will…" He kissed me again. I couldn't move. I was pinned. It was a rough yet sweet kiss. Almost like he was trying to say sorry. But I'd never hear those words come out of his mouth. He left. Just like him. Kiss and leave. He irritated me, yet I love the man. God was seriously screwing with me.

Time was of the essence, and the sun was beginning to set. We decided to go back to the ship and get the power converters. The others crawled into the sand cat and Paris was freaking out cuz Riddick wasn't there.

"Well you know he probably wouldn't wait for us. He'll probably just kill us." Just then Riddick jumped down beside him, "Aw, there you are. Thought we lost you." He gave him a look then we were off.

The sun was setting. We were running out of time. We weren't gonna make it. At least not before it got dark. We got to the ship and began to pull converters out while Paris went to go salvage his goods. I was pulling them as fast as I could. Just as we pulled the last one out the sun was just going away,

"Beautiful…" I could hear Riddick and I knew he was seeing something. We all ran for the opening that Paris was in. All of us made it but Shazza and Riddick. They stayed down till she jumped up and ran. The creatures came flying through and cut her in half carrying the screaming half off. Riddick bolted for the door as Jack screamed for Shazza,

"SHAZZA!!!!! NO!!!!!" He went to run after her and a creature swooped down and I pushed him back. The creature took a chunk out of my arm,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Riddick killed the thing and pulled me into the container. The door shut and it was dark.

"Now it's hell."


	10. hells angel

Riddick was holding me tight against his chest. I could feel every muscle and I could feel his breath on my neck. His heart was racing. Was he afraid I might die? I put a hand on his arm around my waist. For once I was actually glad that he was holding me.

My arm killed. There was little light in this thing. Riddick looked at my arm.

"It didn't take too much skin off." He poured water over the wound. He ripped the bottom half of Johns' shirt off,

"HEY!"

"Shut up." Johns backed off and Riddick wrapped my arm. I let out a hiss of pain and when he was done he pulled me onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" I felt so tired. My eyes were slowing starting to close and my breathing was in sync with his. His lips were right by my ear,

"Sleep…"

"But-"

"Sleep…" My eyelids slid closed and I fell into a deep sleep. When I woke I was still in the container. Riddick was pacing back and forth in front of me. We were alone. I stood and his attention shifted towards me,

"Riddick? What's wrong?"

"They want to make a go for the other ship. They want me to lead them there."

"Are you going to? If that's the only way I'm gonna get off this ship."

"But you don't help anyone." He tensed at this. He was right in front me now. Breathing down on me.

"Who taught you how to fight? Who showed you how to take care of yourself? Who showed you how to live off of nothing?" He was angry. I could feel the heat rising off of him. He taught me all of those things. I put my hand on his chest. His breathing became calm and his tension began to melt. I moved closer to him. My lips just lingered close enough to taste his breath. A tear slid down my face,

"If I die, I just want to taste your lips one more time." And with that I kissed him. Screw my pride. Screw my dignity. Screw it all. If I was going to die here in this hell hole then I just wanted to kiss the one person who ever loved me one more time. He kissed back with a passion that was so strong, it took my breath away. His tongue invaded my mouth and we fought. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight against him. I could feel every single muscle against my body. We kept going till Johns came in,

"Hey lovebirds. Lets go." He let out a low growl and Johns left. Riddick's lips moved to my neck and he left a trail of burning kisses on my neck along with a bite mark or two.

"No way you're dyin on my watch." His voice was deep and I loved it. He took my hand and we met up with the others. They gathered all the light they could and wrapped it around themselves and the converters, "There's only gonna be one pace. Mine. Keep up or stay out of my way. I want light on my back, not in my eyes." He grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear,

"Stay close." We took off into the dark abyss where the creatures from hell lay in wait for us.


	11. fights and memories gone by

My lungs were burning. I hadn't done this much running or had this much fear in a long, long time. My body ached and my muscles were sore. But my need to survive was stronger. I pushed though the pain and held on to whatever hope I had left. My mind raced as did my heart. I wasn't scared to die, but I was scared of dying alone in the dark unable to see when the death blow is coming. Unable to prepare myself. We stopped when Paris dropped a bottle of wine and the idiot just had to go back and get it. And of course it was so far out of reach, he pulled the dang generator off. And the lights went out. I felt Riddick's arms snake around my body as the others light bottles of liquor.

"What's happening?"

"You don't wanna know." I took that as a suffice answer. We circled around and Johns and the Holy man knew it.

"Why did we circle around?"

"Creators up ahead. Gave me some time to think."

"How many?"

"Only three."

"We can take 'em."

"It'll be hard. Especially with the girl bleeding." They all looked to me and I shook my head,

"Naw man my wound's clean." Then they looked to Fry who also shook her head.

"No, her." Riddick inclined to Jack.

"Aw, Jack…" I held onto the kid as she sobbed, "Why?"

"I thought you would take me more seriously if I was guy. I thought you would…" She broke down.

"Riddick and I'll go up ahead and scout it out." I didn't like the sound of that. Those two. Alone. Together. That was a dumb move on John's part. A few minutes later and I heard it. The fighting. The two were going at it. Then not a minute later I heard a blood curdling scream and Riddick reappeared.

"Where's Johns? Is he-"

"We're all gonna die out here aren't we?" Riddick moved close to us,

"Don't cry over Johns kid. Don't you dare cry over him." That's when it hit me. He knew that the girl would be an easy target and a huge risk. He tried to kill her. We kept moving until we got to what looked like a dried up ravine.

"Alright there's only gonna be one pace. Mine." We bolted off into the sea of bones as blue goo began to fall on us, "Don't look up." Of course Fry did,

"There killing each other."

"Well when you have nothing to eat on this planet but other creatures…" We kept going until the last of the Holy mans boys ankle got caught by a creature. I stabbed it with a make shift shiv I found and we picked him up and kept going. I sent them all ahead of me choosing to take the rear. Riddick looked back and gave me a look, saying don't be dumb. We kept going and stopped only once to breathe. We stood there and a creature's tail wrapped itself around the boys' neck yanking him up the column. The holy man cried for the boy. As they were reaching for him I felt something grip my ankle and then my feet were out from under me. I screamed and I saw Riddick turn around and his eyes shined with anger. He dropped the load and ran towards me. The creature dragged me back to the blood bath and Riddick was right on its heels. I turned my head to see a nice big, rocky bump coming up. And sure enough I hit my head on it and was out cold. I was left alone in my mind waiting and wondering if I would die. If I would ever get off this planet. If I would ever see Riddick again.

My mind wandered back to the night after we met. He had just gotten comfortable with the idea of having me around, "Riddick?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever loved someone?" He seemed to tense at the question.

"A long, long, long time ago."

"What happened to her?"

"She died. Along with the rest of her people. All but one." I sat up and stood in front of the man sitting before me,

"That one person, it was you wasn't it?" He nodded. I felt so bad for him and I didn't know what came over me, but I leaned down and kissed him ever so softly on the lips. "I'm so sorry." My voice was but a whisper as Riddick slowly pulled me onto his lap, "I'm so," kiss, "so" kiss, "sorry." The next thing I knew his arms were wrapped around my waist and my hands were on his chest and I was kissing this huge powerful man. That's when times were good. That was the one thing that played through my mind. That was the one thing I wanted to remember if I were to die here and now.


	12. So this is it, eh convict?

It was quiet. I felt the hard ground beneath me and the water that started to hit my face in what were once little drips was now coming down hard. Slowly I felt my eyes open and saw that I was in front of the ship, and what's more…alive. I noticed the creature took a nice chunk out of my leg but it was bandaged pretty well. I also notice that the sleeve that covered my tattoo was ripped off. That must be what he used for a bandage. I heard voices shouting,

"Now you listen to me, I'm going back for them! With or without you!" His head turned to me and our eyes locked,

"Give me a minute." He stood and came over to where I lay on the ground, "I'll be back."

"Riddick-" His lips pressed against mine savagely. Kissing me with as much passion as he could as though he wouldn't return. I gripped his shirt,

"You better come back, or I'll go all the way to hell to drag you back." He smirked and pulled me onto the ship so I could see out the hanger. He and Fry disappeared into the night. I sat there for what seemed like eternity, waiting and praying that he'd come back. Then I saw them. One. Two, three…three? Where's Riddick? They started to come onto the ship,

"Where's Riddick?" That's when we heard it. The scream. I knew that scream. Fry took off after him and I stood on my leg and tried to run after her but my leg gave out from the pain and the priest caught me.

"LET ME GO!"

"You are hurt."

"BUT I HAVE TO HELP HIM!" I cried out wanting to be there. I ripped myself from him and painfully ran after him. My leg throbbed and I ignored it the best I could. I went down a "side street" if you could call it that and I found him on the ground on his knees.

"Riddick!" I knelt beside him and wrapped my arms around him. His head was buried in my shoulder as he took deep breaths. I held his face in my hands and saw something in his eyes. Sadness, remorse, regret, but most of all I saw pain in his eyes. I looked around and noticed that Fry wasn't here,

"Riddick I have to go find Fry she must have got lost." He held onto me as I tried to leave,

"No, she's gone." My mouth hung open slightly and I held Riddick tighter to me. That explained the look,

"I'm sorry. We can't stay come on." I helped him up and we made our way to the ship. We boarded and no one questioned about where Fry was. His look said it all. He sat in the cockpit and fired up the engine then he turned it off.

"What are you doing?" Jack seemed worried,

"We can't leave… not with out saying good night." And with that he fired the engine up again and we blasted off taking a few creatures with us. Once we were out of the planet and in space I settled down taking deep breaths to calm my self.

"So," The priest looked at us with an inquisitive look, "what do if we run into mercs what do we tell them about you two." Riddick sat down beside me now and pulled me into his lap and I rested my head on his shoulder as he traced the dragon up and down my arm. Slowly my eyes shut as I heard him say,

"Tell 'em we died on that planet." That was the last thing I heard before I was asleep.

"_Riddick! Stop! HA HA HA! You know I hate it when you do that!" He had me pinned and was tickling me like crazy and all my laughing was making him laugh. This big, huge, rough man has a small soft spot. Finally he rolled over so I was lying on his chest. I smiled at him and placed a kiss on his lips. _

"_Will you stay with me?"_

"_I'll always be with you." I smiled and kissed him deeper again. "You'll always have me here."_

"_I'll always have a bit of the convict in me." He smiled and our tongues continued to wage war with one another for dominance. _

I smiled in my sleep. I still had the convict in me and this time I wasn't letting him go anywhere. For the first time in years I felt safe and happy. Life was good….

….For now….


End file.
